spectralshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine James
''Christine Rhoades '''redirects here. '' '''Christine Rhoades James '''is one of the three main protagonists of Spectral Shadows alongside brothers |image1 = Image:ChristineRhoades.jpg|namesake = None|first_appearance = S1x19 "The Education of a Knight"|last_appearance = Serial 34|appears_in = Serial 1 Serial 2 Serial 7 Serial 8 Serial 11 Serial 12 Serial 13 Serial 14 Serial 15 Serial 16 Serial 17 Serial 18 Serial 19 Serial 20 Serial 21 Serial 22|origin = Polithesiania, Chikyu|race = Human|gender = Female|religion/belief = Ommanism|occupation = Former Ambassador for the Rebel Alliance|alignment = Good|powers = Healing, various Omman Magics.}}Rael and Jon Ommandeer. She is a human from the planet Chikyu and was born to the humans Eleanor Rhoades and Harrison James. Being both born into a wealthy household and an Ambassador for the Rebel Alliance has given her aristocratic know how, and her speaking and mannerisms often reflect this. Being a folk rock musician, she can also speak in a poetic manner at times, and is known for being insightful and quite headstrong. Christine first meets Jon and Rael over InGalTeNet as a young child, then going by her internet alias Christy which was named after her fursona that is a red child fox. She is the first to inform Rael about the Aslander School of Magic, and is able to gain acceptance into the game with the help of Shane, the Omman Knight Sensei to Jon and Rael. It is there that her friendship between Jon and Rael grow larger. While in Aslander, Christy learns that her fighting abilities are not terribly high - however she does have a high Charm Stat, and there are other attributes that she has that she's able to use to help her through the game. She also learns how to become a healer, a skill she eventually carries into the real world post Aslander. After she graduates from Aslander along with Jon and Rael she does not see them for quite some time, years even. She is thought of as a great child healer and one endowed with powers of The Quist, however she suffers a severe trauma that causes her to lose the memories of her childhood years and as a consequence, knowledge of her magic and her innocence. As an adult, Christine takes up a career as a folk rock singer, and also ends up becoming an ambassador for the Rebel Alliance against the Astral Pirates Empire. She also sees Rael again, though this time in a human form, and develops strong feelings for him which he does not share. She also develops feelings for Nicholas, a human who carries the evil spirit of the vampire Lucious Rhoades. During a conflict between Rael, Lucious, The Iron Man and herself she ends up being sent thousands of years into the future to the planet Cygnus where she meets Jon, now known as Sir Jon, and his family including his son Perry Rhoades, who is the reincarnated soul of Rael. Eventually she decides to take on the form of her fursona, using Sir Jon's SoundChaser Rocieante (which curiously was in the shape of The Rhoades Mansion) to become a Cygnusian Vixen. She then takes on the name '''Christine Rhoades and the story that she's a long lost cousin of Sir Jon's family. It should also be noted that in earlier artwork Christine, in her fursona and Cygnusian forms, has a black mark and a heart on her cheeks. This was an early design choice by Perri Rhoades but was later removed, as one can see from later artwork. The mark itself was never referenced to within the text of the series itself. ChristineRhoades.jpg|Christine's character bust. Ontheroadtomagicalschool zpsbec29ccf.jpg|A little Christy on the way to Magical School. ChristineMirror_zps788f3404.jpg|Christine sees herself as her fursona self. christinetransform_zps773a13ea.jpg|Christine's transformation into her Cygnusian self. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Cygnusians Category:Serial 1 Characters Category:Serial 11 Characters